poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey to Hamunaptra
(Next morning in the village) (Woman shout in Arabic, slapping at Warden) Jonathan: I only want four! Four! I only want four, not a whole bloody herd! O'Connell! Ohh! Can you believe the cheek? Rick: Just pay the man. Jonathan: Oh, for heaven's sake. Can't believe the price of these fleabags. Yes, happy. Very good. Rick: You probably could've got 'em for free. All we had to do was give him your sister. Jonathan: Yes. Awfully tempting, wasn't it? (Evelyn comes out in her beautiful Arabic dress) Rick: Awfully. Mr. Peabody: You look beautiful. Rabbit: Now, Alvin, remember your manners. Alvin: You too, Brittany. Brittany: (smiles and politely) Thank you, Alvin. Fred: Wilma, you are beautiful in your dress. Wilma: Thank you, Fred. Barney: You're beautiful today. Betty: Thanks. George: Jane, you look beautiful. Jane: Thank you, George. Yogi: We all set. We bought the camels. Pooh: Yeah, and we got Eeyore and the wagon. Rabbit: Well, let's go. We will head for Hamunaptra. (One hour later, they travel into the desert) Jonathan: Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. (Warden spits) Disgusting. Evelyn: I think they're adorable. Cindy: So do I. Wilma: I think they are adorable too. Betty: Me three. Jane: Me four. Judy: I think they are cute. (Warden sings in Arabic) Warden: (sings) Oh, baby. (continues singing in Arabic) (Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, Warden and Pooh and friends travel few days and nights) (That night, the Magis watch over the travelers) (Evelyn sleeps moaning) (Warden snores loudly) (Jonathan slaps him with his whip and Warden mutters in Arabic, still asleep) (Music: Bedtime from The Little Mermaid plays) Theodore: (walking) Guys, we are getting tired. We even haven't got anything to drink. Rabbit: Theodore, we will get your drink when we get to Hamunaptra. Theodore: Ok. Can we talk? Rabbit: Yes, what is it? Theodore: I like you very much. Rabbit: I like you too. Theodore: I was glad Dave let us come with you. Rabbit: Yeah. He didn't mind. Christopher Robin...he's always welcomed you in Hundred Acre Wood. Theodore: We have a lot of adventures, aren't we? Rabbit: We'll show you the adventure book when we get to Hamunaptra. Let's keep walking. (Rick turns to look at the distance) Ardeth Bay: (speaking Arabic) This one is strong. (At dawn the men and travelers come toward each other) Beni: Good morning, my friend. (They stop here on the spot) Dave: What the hell we doin'? Beni: Patience, my good barat'm. Patience. Man: Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks. Dave: A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet. Beni: Oh, my pleasure. Hey, boys. Nice camels. Boo Boo: Why, thank you. Rick: Get ready for it. All: For what? Rick: We're about to be shown the way. (The sun rises and Hamunaptra appears) Elroy: The sun is rising, Dad. Man: Will ya look at that. Dave: Can you believe it? Burns: Hamunaptra. Rick: Here we go again. (Morning turns to day) Beni: Hyah! Rick: Hyah! Evelyn: Teek-teek-teek-teek! Yogi: Quick, gang. We run to Hamunaptra! Rick: Hyah! Hyah! (All shout running) (They run in the desert to Hamunaptra) Beni: Eee! Eee! Eee! Rick: Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! (Beni slaps at Rick and Rick grabs him) Rick: So long, Beni! (throws him to the ground) Evelyn: That serves you right. (They still run) Evelyn: Teek-teek-teek-teek! Hut-hut-hut! Teek-teek-teek-teek! (Rick and Evelyn look at each other) Evelyn: (continues running on the camel) Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Whoo! Jonathan: Whoo-hoo! Go, Evy! Go! They arrive at Hamunaptra) Tigger: We made it! Jonathan: Whoo! Evelyn: Whoo-hoo! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes